


For I Have Sinned

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic [74]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Rituals, Confessions, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Comment Fic for The Seven Virtues prompt: <i>any, any, confessing your sins to a priest (humility)</i></p>
<p>In which Rodney unburdens his soul during an offworld ceremony, but doesn’t quite grasp the concept of humility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For I Have Sinned

“This is stupid.”

“This is necessary,” Teyla corrected in a hushed voice. She gave Rodney the look that meant she’d worked hard to develop a dialogue with these people, and if he screwed it up she was going to kick his ass all the way back to Atlantis.

Rodney was very familiar with that look.

“Fine. But I don’t see why I have to go first. Are we sure they aren’t going to try and sacrifice me or something?”

“McKay,” Sheppard growled. And yeah, Rodney could interpret that as well.

“I’m going, I’m going. But if something painful, humiliating, or death-resulting happens in there, it’s on your head.” Rodney gave his whole team the gimlet eye before he ducked into the Elder’s tent.

The people of M44-99R – Rodney couldn’t remember what they called themselves, except that it sounded a lot like ‘calamari’ – insisted on a ritual that would ensure their trust in the team, and Atlantis by extension. Rodney wasn’t fond of rituals in general, and even less so when they mimicked Earth religions he didn’t believe in.

“You want me to _what_?”

The Elder, who resembled his title with stunning accuracy and a whole lot of white scraggly beard, sat across from Rodney at a small round table and amiably repeated his request.

“You will confess your sins to me, so that I may determine the level of trust we can have between us.”

The Pegasus version of a confessional. Wonderful. If only Aunt Edna could see him now.

“Actually, I think I’m pretty sin free.”

“None of us are free of sin, Doctor.”

Rodney would’ve argued that point, but he knew John, Teyla and Ronon each had to have their turn with the Elder, and if he didn’t move things along they’d never get home in time for dinner. He cast around for some minor sin to admit to.

“Yesterday I told Dr. Simms that we were out of the good coffee, but I’ve been hoarding it in my office to save for myself.”

Rodney waited for judgement, but the Elder only nodded encouragingly. “Continue.”

“Um…when I took the Wraith enzyme to help my friends, I really liked the way it made me feel. Powerful. Like Ronon must feel all the time. If I didn’t almost die from it, I’d want more.”

Huh. It felt surprisingly good to get that off his chest. Maybe the Catholics weren’t completely wasting their time after all.

“When Sheppard was turning into a giant bug, I actually thought he looked kind of hot. But only when he wasn’t being terrifying. Oh, and I blew up most of a solar system, but only because I found a weapon I thought we could use against the Wraith. I still think I could’ve made that work if I’d had enough time.”

**Forty Minutes Later**

“It was only a stupid doll, but I felt really guilty because it was Jeannie’s favorite. So I saved my allowance money and bought her a new one, and she blew it up with a firecracker in protest.”

Rodney was feeling pretty good. He’d say that unburdening one’s self was good for the soul, if he believed in something as unquantifiable as the soul. The Elder was looking a little rough around the edges, though.

“Should I stop? I did some pretty terrible things when I was eight.”

“I believe I have heard enough to make my determination, Doctor,” the Elder said hastily. “In fact, I do not think it will be necessary to speak with the others.”

“Are you sure? Because I know for a fact that Sheppard’s been stealing chocolate from me.” Rodney was going to lay a trap for him, catch him red-handed. No-one came between a genius and his comfort food.

“I will make a recommendation to the council that we enter a trade agreement with your people.” The Elder nodded at him and made a quick exit from the tent.

John poked his head in, a suspicious look on his face. “What happened? You were in here a long time.”

Rodney beamed. “I’ve saved the day once again, Sheppard. You’re welcome.”


End file.
